funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Funorb
Hi, welcome to FunOrb Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Funorb page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- OrbFu (Talk) 10:12, 27 April 2009 User pages Hi, I noticed you made some edits to OrbFu's user page. For future reference, it is discourteous to edit other people's user pages without their permission. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:38, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :That is, unless you do something good, i.e. fix a broken link, a broken table, unbalanced tags, etc. TimerootT • C • 23:46, 27 April 2009 (UTC) A quick note Just to let you know, it is best to compress all your edits as much as posible so that you aren't the only player on the recent changes screen. This is just a curtasy so that people don't get anoyed at over 50 edits in one day which you are very close to breaking. mind you, that makes for a long list of edits to one page. any questions can be made to my talk (I can be slow to respond at times) [[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 17:59, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :106 edits is, no offense, a lot. Try using the preview button, instead of just saving. On some wikis (such as Bulbapedia) they limit their users to only 3 "user" namespace edits a day. TimerootT • C • 23:46, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::Since you created your account (hours ago), you have made a total of 166 edits. Normally, this would be great... but 157 of them are user-space, and the other 9 are uploads of files that will soon need to be deleted, if you'll look 3 topics down. Unless you can manage to condense your edits, there may be some forceful edit limitations'' (i.e. blocking) involved. If you can contribute to the general wiki, though, we'd probably allow you to spend more edits experimenting. TimerootT • C • 04:27, 28 April 2009 (UTC) "Creator of Funorb" You had made a user box claiming to be the creator of funorb. I have currently hidden that, until you can prove it, as some players might come and actually you are Mod Andrew/Markg/whoever. As an alternative, you can post a message, '''clearly explaining it is all humor on this page. Thank you. TimerootT • C • 23:46, 27 April 2009 (UTC) FunorbOwner:Funorb Please, unless you can prove you are the creator of funorb, don't create this type of page. And please, try to keep the user-pages as legible as possible. I'll delete the page soon, unless someone objects with a very good reason. TimerootT • C • 04:01, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :I see someone else deleted it already. Personal images Please don't upload images like the smileys and the "Emo-love" pictures you just did. Personal images aren't allowed here. I'll have to delete them soon, unless someone objects with a good reason. And, do give them meaning full names. For the "Cool" and "Awesome" .gifs, you gave good names. But what's with "36 2 25..." and "2428fh39rfje3z..."? Nobody will find the images that way. :Most people who upload personal images only do it once before they're told to remove it, myself included actually. You've been a little extreme in doing this for more than 10 images, and no offence intended, but I must say that it's rather annoying. However, that doesn't mean you can't personalise your user page: that's what websites like Photobucket are for. Please upload your images there instead; the ones here have to be deleted. 19118219 Talk 06:50, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Excuse me? If you don't respond I'm going to delete all the images. 19118219 Talk 13:40, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::So far, all of his 170-something edits have been either, A. Uploads of Personal images, B. Edits to his own user page, or C. Edits to FunorbOwner:Funorb. I'm not even sure if he's reading these messages - but even if he is, it doesn't look he's going to respond. TimerootT • C • 17:23, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, he's also edited both OrbFu and Zigzagzigal's user pages (or subpages). And he (possibly accidentally) deleted one of the Arcanists sections. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:00, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Mmm, I stand corrected. He has done some rather odd vandalism-type edits, to those pages you just mentioned. But still, they've all been pretty worthless edits, and I still doubt he even reads his/her talk page, frankly. TimerootT • C • 18:13, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hmph. Should I/we just delete the images? 19118219 Talk 06:46, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::I've deleted the images. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:50, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Okay. Sorry, "Funorb", but don't say we've not given you enough time. 19118219 Talk 14:59, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Page copying? Why have you copy and pasted my user pages into yours, then edited them? It's not too hard to just make your own page that's unique to yourself. Zigzagzigal 14:49, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Not just Zigzagzigal you've copied there, but also me and a few others (and the Arcanists page =P) He's right, it's not that hard. 19118219 Talk 14:58, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::you reaaly should remove the arcanists artical. if you have pages you want to be able to acess, make a favorite artical section. [[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 17:58, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Jagex Wiki This is Goodison Goomba here... As you seem to not be using the jagex wiki, would you be able to pass on full administrator rights to me so that I can improve it? I would be able to sort out the site, design and start some articles. Thank-you! Please reply on my talk page... --Goodison Goomba 18:56, 6 May 2009 (UTC)